Garen
Presentation Main Character of Mystical Journey. Garen is a Demonic Martial Artist who specializes in Body and Water. White Cloud Gate, Black Swamp Palace, Holy Fist Palace, Book of Demonic Secret Techniques, Waterbird Fist etc... are his creations the most emblematic. Appearence : * First Body : ''Unknown * ''Second Body '': Frightening tall and brawny to the extreme. He looks imposing and awe/fear inspiring. Dark-Purple Hair, Red Eyes and an earring shiny gold with a 9 wrote on it. * ''Third Body : ''He has the aura of an upper-level noble, beautiful looks and behavior. Blonde with Red Eyes his body look however quite fragile. Blonde Hair. As handsome as the Sun God or Moon God. * ''Fourth Body : ''Wearing leather gloves and looking androgynous. Blonde hair. Hawkeye glasses.He later lost his right eye in a battle and wore a relic mask as a result * ''Fifth Body : ''He had short black hair, dark blue eyes, and pale skin. He looked vicious even though the corners of his mouth were curled when he smiled which made it seem as if he was sneering cruelly. His body was muscular and he gave off an oppressive atmosphere faintly when he stood there. '''Power :' * White Cloud Secret Technique * Divine Statue Techniques * Nine Headed Hydra's Soul * Black Water True Technique * Northern Trident Frost-Fire True Water Evil Technique * Slaughtering Hand * Waterbird Fist * Fantasy Fist Personality : Goals : Garen has a few things that he viewed as important and other as interesting : # Immortality : Garen doesn't want to die and be forgotten by the flow of time. He wants to find a way through life different than a normal human by following the path of Ancients Warlocks (chapter 362). # Domination : all the worlds Garen goes to, he always has an objective: to attain the pinnacle of power. Reigning supreme over his generation is also a necessity, so that no one can disturb his quest of power. # Status : Garen insures himself to have organisations under his orders so that they can help him in maintaining his pride, influence and power through the world. The first time he inherits an organisation but later on, Garen makes sure to create his own structure from the beginning to end. Behaviour : Through his Journey Garen personality will develop greatly : * Passionate : Garen loves martial arts and following his first death he will start to also love all sorts of other powers. * Proud Person : Garen is not arrogant in front of others but in fact he is prideful to the point that the emotions and death of weak humans is meaningless to him. * Selfish : '''only care about himself. When he has the strength to do so, he forgets totally morality, justice and laws. * '''Possessive : as long as it’s his, no matter if they are people or items, he found it hard to tolerate the thought of someone else owning it. * Ruthless : can resort to cruel methods like experimenting on living humans to attain his goal. In front of his enemies whether they are former friends or allies he don't hesitate to kill them in the most gruesome way. * Fighting Maniac : found existence boring without life and death situations. Garen also just loves to fight with others to show his domination. * Narcissic (briefly) : side Effect of Divine Statue Technique and Nine Headed Hydra Bloodline. ---- Category:Character